


Parasite//Paradise

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: M/M, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Yeah, my interpretations of these characters are very different from what I’m seeing in the fandom so… I don’t think anyone but me will enjoy this.This is inspired by a song, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm the only one who likes the song, too. So... welp.





	Parasite//Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, my interpretations of these characters are very different from what I’m seeing in the fandom so… I don’t think anyone but me will enjoy this.  
> This is inspired by a song, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm the only one who likes the song, too. So... welp.

It takes approximately between two to three weeks to admit the attraction to himself, yet realize there is nothing beyond that. Or at least not at that moment.

It was best to think of the emotional attachment like a bug, a parasite you catch and have to heal yourself of… maybe even a dangerous specimen you had to be careful of not infecting you. Treat it with gloves and all the other cautionary details. Distance, no touch.

It could have remained like that, but time went by. When time goes by, things tend to develop, doesn’t matter the intent. It can’t be helped, what it requires is self-control. Something Captain Michael Quinn had plenty of.

But with every touch that incomes, unintentional as it may be, the control wears off… he thinks of the same sentence over and over. ‘Dr. J. Allen Hynek’s hands are parasites.’

They come covered in the professor’s DNA, which carries the disease that makes him more so wanted, more so needed. Sort of like air, despite that, being something the pilot didn’t want to admit.

The Doc won’t give him anything or help in any way, this is a strictly work relationship and the beating of the captain’s heart will have to halt. He has to exhibit professionalism. Has to not allow the emptiness he feels afterward affect him. Be the better man than what his head tells him he is.

It’s difficult, as when he—Hynek-- accidentally brushes his hand against Michael’s the jolt awakes every fiber and cell of the younger’s body. Make him try not to jerk or twitch, to calm down the sudden sprint in the pulse.

And when he speaks? That’s a whole different story. That mouth spouts big words, big ideas even more. He doesn’t allow to calm down, rambling and explaining. And Quinn loses himself in it, more often than not.

The worst of it comes, when he expresses concern.

Asking and inquiring, probing forward with the conversation and for answers, just ensure the other’s ok. Distressing, not allowing proper brain function for the other. It was something Michael wasn’t used to, coming from not the warmest or most welcoming background.

But despite the captain’s shutdowns of these interrogations for his own safety’s sake, as he couldn’t handle it well and always was on the brim of lashing out, trying to stop them—Allen pushed forward. He never stopped, like it was his life which depended on knowing if the younger man was all right.

It was practically sickening how lovesick Quinn felt in the end. The single slight hint of care thrown his way, existing outside relying only on psychical attraction and he almost melts. Pathetic. It pissed him off.

Yes. Dr. J. Allen Hynek was a disease, that the captain had the misfortune of catching. And he was forced to sit there and struggle through it, somehow—despite not really wanting to recover.

The letter of resignation hurt. It really did. But perhaps it would be a step towards recovering.

Once the Doc leaves, Michael doesn’t bother to tend to his cut from the punch. Instead, with plenty of alcohol, he tends to another wound.

* * *

 

Allen never had this in him, never realized it. But he notices and pushes further than need be. He wants more and more. Being well aware of his own inclinations for a significant while, this was no surprise, but emotions were not expected, not so soon. However, small they were… It didn’t matter the size, actually. He knew they were there and he decides to do his own research if you will. Perhaps more to his own amusement, perhaps to sate his own curiosity, regardless—Allen Hynek found a joy that he managed to somehow hide.

Not pretending even to treat it differently than a case, the professor pushed on. Wanting to see what reactions he may get and what it would bring him. Would it disappoint or give him the answer he wants?

As it starts, he has intruding thoughts and repeating dreams. They haunt him through the day, never quieting down the choirs of voices urging him on. However, he holds his ground, not because he doesn’t want to comply, but because he is aware of how he has to think of plenty of things before making such a move. Even if with every passing second when they’re in the same room—it becomes more and more arduous, burdensome, demanding. That was because it felt better to indulge in the other man than anything Allen has done before.

The first time it’s accidental, touching Michael’s skin, unintentionally brushing against his finger as he reaches for a photo the younger was holding. Realizing, that despite everything, the pilot’s skin was not rough but rather smooth and warm, pleasant to the touch—he wanted to intoxicate himself further in it. It was gratifying and it was all that he wanted. But he had to be smart and not rush in.

But things never tend to play out easy.

Marriage, the laws, the possible fact that the other didn’t think of him that way—certainly not. He always seemed to attempt to be more stoic than need be. Sure Michael wasn’t a hundredth percent aloof in his relationships with other men, including Allen. But it was clear in it of itself, despite being polite and generally pleasing… he held no interest.

It was difficult to find hints in that face of his that would tell him otherwise.

Allen proceeded with his self-serving attitude, however, touch, words, anything to get a positive response out of the other that would encourage him to go on as he wanted.

But it never came. It never was reciprocated. The emotions, both psychical and intangible, were never to be understood or shared. The relationship might as well have been clerical in it of itself, requiring a mighty hellfire to begin something.

The quitting of the job was… excruciating. But perhaps it was best to do that before he did something rash. Mimi wanted this, and he had to think of his family first.  


End file.
